


By Cardamom and Vanilla

by TheMarvelousMadMadamMim



Series: This Spell We Cast [5]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Certified Citrus, Day Five, Day Nine, F/F, TWW Valentines LemonFest 2019, Taste, Welcome Home Sex, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim/pseuds/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim
Summary: Ada's been gone for six whole days. But Hecate's the one who feels homesick.When Ada arrives home a day early, there's really only one cure.For TWW Valentine Lemon!Fest.Day Five Prompt: Scent.Day Nine Prompt: Taste.





	By Cardamom and Vanilla

Miss Hardbroom didn’t exactly have a reputation for being the most patient member of staff at Cackle’s Academy.

Still, during this particular lights out, she seemed even more agitated than usual. The girls scurried past, clutching towels and toothbrushes a little more tightly as they eyed the way her expressive hands flexed and flinched, holding the same heavy ominous energy as the flits and swats of a very pissed-off cat's tail.

There was a light wave of confusion among the students—after all, Miss Cackle had just returned from a week away at the Head Educators’ Conference in Berlin. Shouldn’t HB be _less_ stressed, now that the school’s rightful headmistress was back? Any time Miss Cackle left the Academy, the girls knew that HB would be tense (not that they blamed her—most of the time, Miss Cackle's absence was due to something horrible happening), but it seemed completely out of character for her to be so edgy now, since Miss Cackle had returned just before dinner with a flourish, announcing a round of treats for everyone after the meal.

HB barely waited until the last door was shut before vanishing away.

* * *

Hecate’s entire body was rattling by the time she appeared before the door to Ada’s private chambers, lightly reaching out to touch the worn surface.

 _Ada_. Ada was home, where she belonged. Oh, Hecate had missed her with a ferocity that terrified her. Of course, Ada had been gone before, had taken countless trips in the past. But all of those trips had been before they had developed this new facet of this relationship, this now-familiar refrain of spending their nights curled up together, sleepy grey mornings filled with kisses and touches and playful love being made between light pink sheets.

Six mornings without that joyful ritual. Six nights in her own bed, which somehow mysteriously doubled in size and became unbelievably cold, unbearably silent.

This beautiful domesticity had been Hecate’s normal for nearly a year now, with the occasional night spent in her own quarters, whenever she stayed up too late working on a potion or a new research paper, or when Ada’s own schedule would disrupt Hecate’s sleep (and yes, once, when she and Ada had fought and she didn’t have the energy to address it then and there). They were well past the phase of novelty—which meant Hecate’s feeling of loss was deeper, her need for Ada far beyond a chemically-induced fix. Love, pure and simple. Well, perhaps not _too_ pure. She gave a slight smirk at the thought.

Of course, she’d long been aware of the fact that her connection to Ada wasn’t mere infatuation. Still, the feeling that had plagued her all week was terrible in its intensity. She’d felt something that she hadn’t felt since her first year at Amulet’s Academy, a wide-eyed little witchling curled up on her rather uncomfortable bed with scratchy sheets: homesickness.

She’d felt homesick for Ada, for Ada’s voice, Ada’s touch, Ada’s scent and her laughter and her twinkling eyes and her annoying inability to just fucking stack papers _neatly_ on her desk. Aching for the little sound Ada made when she rolled over in the night and settled back into sleep, for the reassuring softness of Ada’s nightdress against her cheek when she pulled the blonde close in the early morning, the steady pull of her breathing now Hecate’s favorite symphony. And the thought of Ada’s hands on her skin, the sounds she made when tumbling into pleasure—oh, Hecate nearly collapsed under the weight of how deeply she missed those sensations.

She reached up to knock, taking a breath to steady herself, to keep herself from frightening Ada with her desperation—her muscles still sang from the absolute feat of keeping herself from becoming a quivering mess at dinner, when Ada had appeared, a day earlier than planned, and sat next to her at the table (exactly where she belonged), offering a simple, small smile as she murmured a soft _Well met, Miss Hardbroom_.

With a swirl of confused dismay, she felt her entire body being pulled into a transfer spell.

She blinked when she found herself in her own private bedroom, turning around in slight distress—her confusion melted the second she saw Ada Cackle sitting on the edge of her bed, perfectly pink lips dancing with a small, sheepish smile.

“I couldn’t—I knew you needed to finish your rounds, and I needed to be…where I could feel you,” Ada tried to explain, hands lightly gesturing around the room. Hecate’s face crumbled into an expression of tender understanding, and Ada felt a tug in her chest as how fiercely she saw her own emotions reflected in that adoring face.

Tonight was supposed to be a final dinner for the conference, an evening of boozing and schmoozing—normally Ada loved such functions, loved getting to chat with old colleagues and have one glass too many of champagne. But this time, the thought held no allure, not when it seemed to only extend the time until she could see her lover again. The week had been a whirlwind of activity, and yet Ada had missed Hecate deeply through it all. How many times had she turned to utter an aside about a particular lecture, only to realize her deputy wasn’t at her side? How many evenings had she tried a new dish at a wonderful restaurant, and spent the time wishing she could share it with one particular witch? She had toured monuments and thought of Hecate’s reaction, of how wonderful it would feel to slip her hand into Hecate’s as they walked down this street or to kiss her under that underpass. She had flown her broom like a woman possessed, eager to be home as soon as possible (her body would retaliate in the morning with sore muscles, but she had no regrets, never would).

Hecate had avoided her gaze for most of dinner, and Ada had flushed with knowing—she knew by now that when Hecate avoided her eyes in public, it was a sure sign that her thoughts were meant entirely for private expression, and she feared letting the rest of the world see just how much she wanted Ada.

But they still had roles to play and duties to fulfill, so Ada had quietly wished everyone a good evening, knowing that it was Hecate’s turn to attend to the girls at lights out. She’d gone to her room, but the anxious energy simmering through her veins drove her here, to Hecate’s chambers, desperate for any bit of her lover she could have until Hecate was finished. She had simply sat here, relishing the scent of Hecate’s perfume in the air, tinged with the smell of the old books lining the shelves and the dried flowers hanging from the window.

The flowers had made Ada smile—they were from a bouquet Ada had given her, not for any special occasion other than she’d been stopping at the village bookshop and had noticed the elegant blooms in the florist’s display next door, immediately struck by their beauty and how they reminded her of Hecate. Ada had flushed as she remembered how Hecate had blushed at the gift, fingers lightly ghosting over the bouquet in gentle appreciation, how her dark eyes had shone, how she had fully expressed her gratitude for the gift, later on.

Ada had set an alarm spell at her own door, knowing Hecate would come for her. And the second she felt Hecate’s presence, she’d called the woman to her, heart surging with longing and relief.

Still, she felt a slight regret at invading Hecate’s space without seeking permission first. “I’m sorry, if it’s—”

Hecate didn’t let her finish—she was taking Ada’s hands in her face, leaning down to devour the rest of her apology in a hungry kiss.

“I don’t mind,” Hecate assured her. Truth be told, she’d fought back a desire to sleep in Ada’s bed while Ada was gone, desperate for any reminders of the blonde. “I-I missed you, so much, it was—”

“I think it was the longest week of my life,” Ada’s words tumbled over Hecate’s, their voices both shaking with emotion. Hecate was giving small, breathless sounds that were close to laughs as her expressive hands flitted over Ada’s face, smoothing down her blonde hair as if she needed to physically reassure herself that Ada was truly here, truly back home where she belonged.

Hecate was trembling again, trying to hold back from just pinning the woman down then and there. She cleared her throat, tried to be somewhat civil as she asked, “So—you had—the trip went well?”

They’d had mirror calls, nearly every other night, but it hadn’t been the same. Still, she felt the need to make an effort, to not just throw herself on the woman without a single word.

Ada wanted to laugh in absolute joy at this woman and her attempts at chivalry, but she knew Hecate wouldn’t find it funny—she was very serious about proving herself, proving her love, and Ada would never make her feel badly for it.

“Hecate,” Ada placed her hands on the woman’s hip, squeezing lightly to punctuate her point. “I have to admit, I didn’t spend the whole ride home thinking of how lovely it would be to tell you all about the latest innovations in education.”

“Oh?” Hecate felt a ripple of delight at Ada’s directness, at the naked desire soaking every word. She quietly asked, “What exactly where you thinking of, then?”

Ada’s right hand slipped back to Hecate’s neck, pulling her down into a kiss again. Her left hand moved further around Hecate’s hip, bringing her crashing down onto the bed beside her. The younger witch gave a small burble of surprise which devolved into a giggle, an actual _giggle_ from Hecate Hardbroom, whose face was shining, glowing with absolute joy.

As usual, Hecate’s skirt was much too fitted to allow any real movement, so she vanished it with a snap of her fingers, along with her slip. She kept her bra and underwear, knowing the delight Ada found in removing them herself. She pulled herself back into Ada’s body, relishing the feel of Ada’s sweater against her bare stomach, the scent of Ada’s perfume and the way Ada’s body countered her movements, sliding closer as well, hands stroking over bare skin with weighted warmth.

In a flash, Ada’s clothes were gone, too, and Hecate gave another small sound of delight as their skin met again.

“Oh, I’ve missed you,” Ada purred, pulling Hecate onto her. Hecate’s thighs easily caged in Ada’s hips, the familiar weight pushing another wave of longing through Ada’s body. Hecate planted her hands on either side of Ada’s shoulders, taking a moment to appreciate the sight beneath her. Her duvet was dark chocolate, burnished with copper, and Ada’s hair seemed even more golden next to it. The freckles on Ada’s chest (one of Hecate’s favorite details) nearly disappeared under the flush of her skin, and Hecate wanted to trace the constellations with her tongue, knowing how Ada would crumble beneath her attentions.

Before Hecate could respond with similar sentiments, Ada pushed herself up on her elbows, giving herself better access to Hecate’s breasts, nuzzling the soft warm skin and nipping lightly at the flesh spilling out the top of the simple black cups, inhaling the light scent of Hecate’s body with a happy sigh. Hecate shivered, pressing herself closer to Ada’s mouth, body already pulsing with electricity.

“Ada,” she finally breathed, her tone low, lined with warning and lust. “Ada, I’m—I can’t wait, not tonight. Later, but—not now.”

Ada understood that _later_ was a promise to spend time teasing and exploring each other’s bodies again. She felt a wash of heat at how needy Hecate was in this moment, how desperate she was to be fully wrapped up in Ada.

“So, what _do_ you want?” Ada’s tone was rich with knowing, still teasing. “What do you want, right now, Miss Hardbroom?”

The reply was the simple vanishing of any clothing left between them. Ada shivered in response, pulling Hecate’s body further into her own, moaning softly at the wet heat the pressed against her. Her hand immediately sought more, slipping between Hecate’s legs and pressing into her center. Hecate gave a low groan in response, core tightening against the sudden sensation of Ada’s fingers.

“No,” the brunette squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus over the heat shooting through her hips. “Ada, I want—just—let me—can I just show you?”

She opened her eyes again, taking a moment to look down at the blonde, fully aware that she wasn’t being particularly coherent. Ada’s eyes were wide with curiosity as she nodded in agreement. She released a soft sigh of relief at how Ada always indulged her, even when she couldn’t properly communicate the indulgences she sought.

With another inward moan of sadness at the loss of Ada’s fingers inside her, Hecate lifted herself from Ada’s lap, gently slipping off the bed and offering her hand to help Ada up. The blonde rose easily, the simple trust in her actions tightening Hecate’s chest again.

Hecate turned Ada back to the bed, sparing a quick kiss on her deliciously bare shoulder before instructing her, “Headboard. Face the wall.”

Ada crawled across the bed and Hecate took a moment to simply appreciate the view before following her. She moved behind the blonde, gently placing Ada’s hands on the wooden frame of her headboard and pulling her up so that her knees were wider apart. She pressed into Ada’s back, hands slipping around to map out the curves and valleys she had missed so desperately.

Ada could feel the way Hecate shook with each breath, could feel the hardness of Hecate's nipples brushing against her back, and her fingers gripped the headboard harder as she fought to stay exactly as Hecate had put her, warring between curiosity and desire.

“After every mirror call, I went to bed, aching for you,” Hecate whispered in her ear, hands filling with Ada’s breasts and giving them an appreciative squeeze, telegraphing all the desire she’d held at bay for the past week. Ada suddenly understood the reason behind their positions—Hecate still had issues expressing her feelings verbally, and she always did better when she wasn’t forced to make eye contact, when she didn’t feel quite so scrutinized and on-display. Hecate’s teeth lightly pulled at Ada’s earlobe, the flicker of her tongue disappearing almost before Ada could even register the sensation. Hecate pulled back slightly, burying her nose in Ada’s hair—the simple sound of her soft and grateful inhale made Ada’s thighs tighten, Hecate’s feral neediness sending another rush of liquid heat to Ada’s core. Hecate nuzzled into the curve of Ada’s neck, her lips brushing against Ada’s skin as she continued, “I touched myself and wished you were here instead—tell me, Ada, did you ache for me, too?”

“Yes,” Ada breathed. And it wasn’t a lie in the least. Spending the evening with Hecate seated in front of her mirror, so deliciously soft in her nightdress and so horribly far away, had been divine torture. More than once, she’d ended the call and soon found herself panting under the duress of her own hand, thinking of Hecate with every stroke.

“Show me what you did,” Hecate instructed, her words rippling with warmth. “Show me how you missed me.”

Ada didn’t have to be asked twice. Her left hand remained on the headboard, keeping her steady as her right hand slipped between her own legs, body shuddering at the pressure as she began stroking her clit. Hecate’s hips rocked against her ass in encouragement, her hands still kneading Ada’s breasts as she gave a small sound of delight for the eager moan that slipped from Ada’s throat.

“Is this how you touched yourself, before?” Hecate was quivering as she continued, taking a light nip of Ada’s neck. “Before you knew that I felt the same? Did you think of me and ache, Ada?”

Oh, the raw edge in the way Hecate said her name made Ada’s head spin.

Hecate knew the answer to her question by now. And by now, Ada knew that those actions hadn’t been one-sided. Her entire body trilled at the thought of Hecate here, in this very bed, desperate and panting as she thought of Ada, thighs straining and fingers slick with her own desire as she silently yearned for Ada.

Still, Ada gave a small, quick nod, finding the strength to push out the words, “Yes, yes, exactly like this. Oh I wanted you, exactly like this—”

Her words were cut short by Hecate’s hands moving, right hand brushing away Ada’s to take over as her left slipped back around, fingers pushing into Ada’s center from behind. Ada’s entire body curled inward from the sudden onslaught, rippling with pleasure. Hecate’s mouth was on her shoulder blade, leaving deep kisses that soon took on the harder edge of teeth. Ada felt completely tangled up in this woman, completely helpless to do anything but press further into the pressure of those wonderful fingers, deeper into the love of every stroke.

Hecate pressed her body as close to Ada’s as she could, given the angle of her arms, quietly demanding, “Touch me, Ada. Show me.”

The simple command in that tone made Ada shiver again, her chest tightening with desire. With a bit of careful maneuvering, her right arm slipped behind her, letting Hecate shift and adjust to meet her, her fingers still wet from her own folds as she trilled against Hecate’s clit, feeling a rush of delighted victory at the way Hecate moaned and shuddered in response. The rhythm of Hecate’s hands faltered as she rocked her hips forward, chasing Ada’s touch with huffs of needy desire. Ada broke from the contact, pulling Hecate’s hands away for a moment so that she could turn around, sliding down the headboard as she brought Hecate down with her. The younger woman straddled Ada’s left leg, keeping her hips lifted and open for Ada’s hand. Like two shaking teenagers in their first adrenaline-fueled encounter, their hands eagerly sought out each other again, panting and desperate to reignite the sparks building in their bodies. Ada felt a rush of heady heat at the sensation of feeling Hecate’s fingers push into her with satisfying weight and fullness, just as her own fingers slipped into deliciously slick heat.

Hecate’s right had was still supporting her, still keeping her directly above Ada, and her wrist burned from the stress. But oh, she’d stay here all night, if she could. The only sounds were their ragged breaths and the smooth sounds of their hands moving inside each other, a symphony that soon found synch in a way that made Hecate’s lungs clench and forget to take in air completely.

Ada felt completely trapped beneath the direct intensity of Hecate’s eyes, the glittering darkness so fierce that Ada was certain she would burst into flames at any second. She felt herself tightening against Hecate’s fingers, could feel the beginnings of her body tumbling into climax.

Hecate’s thumb relieved its pressure on Ada’s clit as she warned, “Stay with me, Ada. Almost there.”

Ada understood—she could feel the shifts in Hecate’s body as well, knew her lover was close behind and desperate to catch up. She pressed harder into Hecate, pushing greedily into the thrumming bundle of nerves, eager for Hecate’s release just as much as her own.

Hecate was murmuring her name like a mantra, her hand still stroking inside the blonde with worshipful intent, “Ada, Ada—so— _almost_ —Ada, stay with me. Stay with me, please.”

“I’m here,” Ada reassured her, keeping her steady pace. “Come on, darling, I’m right here.”

Hecate’s thumb came back to Ada’s clit and the blonde knew that Hecate would direct them perfectly through the next few moments, letting them shatter together. Sure enough, Ada’s body rippled with waves of fire and relief, a secondary shock of electric delight coming from the satisfying clench of Hecate’s core around her fingers. Hecate was crying out, too, her sounds melding with the blonde’s, her hips giving a few last spasms as her hand stayed firmly inside Ada, letting her melt into her orgasm as well.

Ada gave a breathless chuckle of sated relief as Hecate slipped out of her, gently disengaging Ada’s hand as well before flopping bonelessly beside her on the mattress.

“Worth all the pining, as always,” Ada decreed, shifting slightly to kiss the brunette.

Hecate hummed against her mouth. Ada could feel the smile in her kiss. She felt a familiar swell of anticipation for the way Hecate slid closer again, hand warm and weighted on Ada’s thigh. She knew what Hecate would ask for next, and she waited with quiet delight.

Hecate rose up on her forearm, giving herself a better angle to look down into Ada’s eyes with utter seriousness as her hand pushed further down, gently slipping between Ada’s thighs again. She made no move to deepen the touch, simply keeping her hand between the warmth of Ada’s legs. Still asking for permission, still so concerned with Ada’s needs. Ada responded by opening her hips wider, grinning at the flash of delight her actions produced in her lover’s face.

Her deputy was shifting further down the bed, and suddenly Ada felt a pang of longing. “Hecate—”

The tone of Ada’s voice made the younger woman snap to attention, eyes wide with cautious curiosity.

“It’s been six whole days for me, too,” Ada pointed out. Hecate gave a small breathless grin of understanding as Ada merely shifted onto her side, hand lightly rubbing Hecate’s arm with adoration. The younger woman countered, turning on her side and moving back towards Ada, fingers lightly trilling up the side of Ada’s hip. Hecate lifted her leg, letting her ankle rest on the headboard and giving Ada full access to her center. She gently guided Ada’s leg over her shoulder, placing a small kiss on Ada’s inner thigh before moving her mouth upwards.

Ada tried not to rock too deeply into the first flicker of Hecate’s tongue, distracting herself by tasting Hecate as well, skin igniting with flames of desire once again at the familiar taste and scent. She shivered again, thinking of how this had been underneath those tight skirts, waiting for her, aching for her, just as she had been wishing and wanting for Hecate, for countless quiet years. She gave a light suck on Hecate’s clit, body twittering at the sound Hecate gave in response, which vibrated against her own entrance. Hecate’s tongue pushed inside of her, swirling in delight, chasing the taste of Ada and relishing the slick heat produced by Ada’s desire for her. Ada mimicked the movement, feeling a bubble of joy expanding in her lungs.

Oh, it was good to be home. Truly, deeply, fully home.


End file.
